Maybe It Counts
by sweetwatereast
Summary: Blaine's internal monologue while he's kissing Rachel. Or maybe someone else.


**Author's Note: So this is a little bit that I wrote after seeing the first Blame It On The Alcohol preview. Basically it's Blaine's internal monologue during the kiss. Apologies if he doesn't seem realistically drunk, I have no experience in this area. Also, it is my unpopular headcanon that Blaine hates Katy Perry (Though he does like the Warblers' version of Teenage Dream). Deal with it.**

**

* * *

**

There was already a warm buzzing in Blaine's head by the time Rachel called for Spin-The-Bottle.

Oh. No. Bad. No.

Kurt, who was clearly more of a lightweight than Blaine, grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly toward the circle. Blaine thought he heard him mumble something about Aladdin, but it could also have been astrophysics. Blaine wasn't sure.

As he sat next to Kurt in the circle, he hoped with the last sober portion of his mind that he'd only be kissing a girl. He supposed spin the bottle didn't count for much, but girls really didn't count. And the thought of kissing a straight guy scared him nearly to death. Sure, they were Kurt's friends and they were in Glee Club, but they were also jocks and this was Ohio. Spin-The-Bottle may not count, but it was still kissing the gay kid. It wasn't a risk he wanted to take. As for Kurt-

He couldn't kiss Kurt. Not like this. Not playing a drunken game of spin the bottle. It was too important. Kurt was his best friend. He couldn't kiss him. Not now, not ever.

Blaine doubted he could ever be drunk enough to forget that.

He opened another beer as Santana kissed Quinn to a chorus of whistles from the McKinley boys. He looked over at Kurt, whose eyes were too wide, his head tilting around to look at a bit of feather floating in the air.

It was Rachel's turn next. Blaine was getting nervous. Kurt would be next. He hoped Kurt got a girl. He didn't want to watch Kurt kissing another guy.

And he could not, under any circumstances, kiss Kurt Hummel.

"Whoo! Bottle! Yay!" Rachel called out as she twisted the bottle back and let go. Blaine didn't watch the bottle as it spun. He was back to watching Kurt, who seemed really into that feather.

Had his eyelashes always been that long?

"Don't enjoy it too much, Anderson!"

Puck's laughing voice pulled his eyes off of Kurt, and Kurt's eyes off the feather.

He looked at Puck, confused, and then his gaze dropped to the bottle. I was was pointing at him.

He grinned.

Rachel was a girl.

Rachel smiled playfully and reached out, grabbing a handful of his shirt and cardigan and pulling him toward her. He let himself be dragged, putting his hand out to keep him from falling.

He leaned into Rachel, closed his eyes, and Kurt's lips met his.

It wasn't fireworks.

It was comfortable. The way everything was with Kurt. Or at least it had been. Until Blaine had ruined everything with the awful Gap Attack.

But now they were kissing. The slight awkward that had been fringing their time together since Valentine's Day was gone. They were kissing and it was right and it was perfect.

Blaine moved the hand he'd been balancing himself with to cradle Kurt's cheek. Something long and soft brushed the back of Blaine's hand. Odd. He hadn't remembered Kurt wearing a scarf.

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except that he was kissing Kurt and Kurt was kissing him and their lips were together and oh-

Blaine twisted his fingers into Kurt's hair and it was soft and it was silky and it was Kurt and it was perfect and Kurt was perfect and they were kissing.

Blaine pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Kurt's lips parted slightly and Blaine's tongue slipped between them.

Oh.

He'd thought it'd been perfect before, but this was more than perfect and he was kissing Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and had his tongue in his mouth and could they just stay this way forev-

Kurt pulled back with a sudden roughness. Startled, Blaine opened his eyes.

And stared right into the face of Rachel Berry.

Blaine's fingers were still twined in Kurt's hair.

No.

Not Kurt's hair.

_Rachel's_ hair.

He, Blaine Anderson, had kissed a girl. And he liked it.

Of course, he was also so drunk that he was mind quoting Katy Perry. He hated Katy Perry.

He looked over at Kurt, who had an insanely big smile on his face. Blaine couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

He decided it probably wasn't good.

Because Spin-The-Bottle doesn't count.

Unless you get into it.

Then, it seems, it counts for the world.


End file.
